<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sailing for Freedom by EveWillows33112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988170">Sailing for Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112'>EveWillows33112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Sails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little OOC I think, Angst, Ben is part of the crew, Canon Typical Violence, Disabled Character, Eleanor bashing, F/F, Flint got the Urca gold, Flint has hair, Fluff, M/M, Madi is best friend, Max too, Multi, Smut, That didn't happen either, They're all friends, Torture, Vane and Teach are friends, Vane is alive, Will probably fix these tags later, and they're all gay, established relationships - Freeform, keelhauling in later chapters, mentions of rape/non con, mentions of torture, non canon au, seriously there's really nothing canon here, silver has his leg, so if you like her do not read, we're just pretending that didn't happen for now.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nassau has fallen to the British Empire at the hands of Eleanor Guthrie. Any pirates that didn't immediately conform to the new laws were given a day to leave and never return. Captains Flint, Vane, Rackham, Low and Teach created an alliance sailing their ships towards the island of Tortuga to build an armada to take Nassau back for good. While there, a lead that would take them to a hidden cove starts them on a long adventure towards true freedom. But is the price too high?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>"Calico" Jack Rackham/Charles Vane, Anne Bonny &amp; "Calico" Jack Rackham, Anne Bonny/Original Female Character, Billy Bones/Ben Gunn, Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, Edward "Ned" Low/Original Male Character, Edward Teach/ Original Characters (Mentioned), Jack and Anne BroTP, Madi and Silver BroTP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sailing for Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love making on the Walrus was difficult, well no it was easy. But finding the time, making sure that no one would disturb them was difficult. And it had to always be done quietly to avoid ribbing from the crew later. They learned that the hard way. Their love making normally consisted of rough kisses, whispered gasps, sweat slicked skin. Silver’s blunt nails digging into Flint’s shoulders, trembling thighs around his waist. Flint was pressed flush against Silver's body, his cock buried deep inside of him. Silver gasped mutely as he was driven up the wall with every rough thrust of Flint's hips. Biting his lip when that spot within him was even brushed. Silver's hands slid through Flint's hair tugging him into a messy kiss, all teeth and tongue. Small gasps and moans passing between them. They broke away as soon as it started when Flint hit the perfect spot inside his lover eliciting a gasping moan. Silver pressed their foreheads together closing his eyes, panting into Flint's mouth driving himself back down against his lover. </p>
<p>"Harder...James. <em>Please</em>." A breathless plead, followed by a sharp gasp at a hard thrust. Flint rubbed their noses together affectionately, then bit at Silver’s bottom lip sucking it into his mouth briefly. They paused, aside from Flint just barely rolling his hips to keep the fire in their bellies burning. Silver’s hands held him tighter, soft whimpers leaving his lips just holding him. "<em>James. Please!"</em> Another desperate plead ripped from Silver's lips still quiet.</p>
<p>"Shh...look at me," Flint's voice, quiet, warm. Eyes opened slowly, small smiles on their lips. Flint gazed into those beautiful blue depths, if they were the sea he'd happily drown in them. Happily. Rough hands slid up Silver's thighs adjusting him against the wall making them both hiss. Silver's legs tightened around Flint's waist, his hands sliding down his chest slowly. They reveled in the touches for a moment, kissed sweetly before Flint started the pace again, holding Silver tighter. Fucked him harder. It was quick, messy, but passionate. </p>
<p>A litany of Flint's name escaped Silver's lips while he gripped onto his shoulders again, knuckles white. He'd leave marks, but neither cared. Flint loved the bite it gave him, the pinpricks of pain they left in his wake. It stoked the fire that much hotter. That, along with the sounds he was able to pull from his lover's lips. The way his body shuddered and reacted from Flint's hands and his cock. Flint has never had to touch him to bring him off. He knew the other spots to touch, to kiss, he knew how to fuck John Silver and he did it well. </p>
<p>"Close..." Silver gasped out breathlessly, voice reaching a slightly higher pitch. Flint nodded resting his head on Silver's shoulder thrusting harder making sure to hit that spot inside of his lover to make him see stars. When they reached their release, moaning each other's names, they stayed like that, panting quietly sharing each other's breath rubbing sweat slick foreheads together. Enjoying the closeness, enjoying being together. It had been far too long. John's hands moved to frame Flint's jaw with his fingers giving him breathless open mouthed kisses his legs tightened around his waist. Flint pressed him harder against the wall moving one of his hands up to brush sweaty hair from his face. John gave a sappy smile, looking well fucked and sated. </p>
<p>“You’re the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on,” Flint said. Silver huffed a laugh, smile bright if not a little tired. </p>
<p>“That’s a lie,” he said easily. Flint echoed the laugh kissing the side of his head before bringing them over to their bed. He laid John down both men hissing when he pulled out. He kissed John’s forehead softly whispering for him to stay and sat up to grab a cloth. John smiled watching as his lover moved about the cabin with a love struck look on his face. Aside from a few lanterns, the cabin was dark, James looked like he was glowing in the flames light. He had said that John was the most beautiful thing that he had ever laid eyes on, but he’s obviously never looked in a mirror. </p>
<p>When they were clean, Flint slid onto the bed with a gratified sight stretching out among the thin blankets, eyes closed and a small smile on his face. Silver smiled rolling over on his side, reached a hand over to run his fingers against the ginger hairs against the other man’s chest. They laid like that, silent aside from the rocking and creaking of the ship, the sound of the waves outside the window. “What are you thinking about?” Silver asked, voice barely above a whisper. Flint hummed letting out a soft sigh. They laid in silence a moment longer before Flint spoke again. </p>
<p>“I was thinking about how best to change Nassau. Since Ms. Guthrie decided to sell it back to England without a fight, a lot of the captains and crews in the port have been rather unhappy about it. They were either forced to convert to a legitimate type of business, or they were forced from their home. Our home.” Flint said without looking at Silver. The other man frowned a little but nodded in agreement. It had been true. He had come to Nassau over a year ago intent on joining a ship. He didn’t start with Flint’s ship right away, no. </p>
<p>He had heard of Captain Jack Rackham first, but the woman he kept around, Anne Bonny, scared the piss out of him. None of his normal charms worked and he ended up getting tossed out of a window by the woman. He had tried Captain Charles Vane. That nearly ended up with a knife in his eye when he attempted to charm his way into his crew. Silver had left with a burning face as the chorus of laughs followed him out of the brothel. Captain Hornigold was nicer. To a point. He had laughed at him and sent him away telling him that he didn’t need another pretty boy on board to distract his crew. He had tried to get the man to make an exception for him. I can cook, he had said. Still the older man could not be swayed. Edward Teach, as terrifying as his stories made him to be, was just as terrifying in real life. When John had pitched himself he was met with a stare. Cold. Even. The man didn’t speak. His face did not change at all. He just met Silver’s gaze and it was enough to make him uncomfortable. He walked away backwards apologizing for wasting his time. He didn’t even attempt to speak with Ned Low. The moment he approached the man, a knife when flying by his head. He walked away slowly from him, but didn’t miss the smirk on the other man’s face. Cutting his losses, he went to the tavern. It would be there that he would meet the key to his future. Ben Gunn. The young man was seated in the lap of a much larger man, his face nearly being devoured by the other man’s mouth. Silver had turned away face burning while he had a seat in a corner hiding his face in a mug. </p>
<p>He was going to get drunk, very drunk. “Billy-mmph! Billy off!” The man’s voice laughed between kisses, Silver had looked up to see the smaller man struggling to get out of the larger man’s embrace and turning his face from the kisses. “Billy you’re drunk, get off me!” He laughed, finally sliding off his lap. The other man, Billy laughed loudly then smacked the smaller man’s ass before getting up to go join a few others who were invested in a dice game. The smaller blonde sighed heavily sitting at the table in front of John with a cup of brandy and a bottle. “You’re new,” he said smiling, his mouth still kiss swollen and a little bitten. “Ben Gunn, the Walrus. Serving under Captain James Flint.” Silver smiled a little taking the extended hand. </p>
<p>“John Silver-” </p>
<p>“Oh I know, every crew does at this point. You’re looking for a ship. My Captain is interested in meeting you. We need a few other new members since our last ah...prize.” He said a little uncomfortably. “So why are you telling me? Why not the Captain or the Quartermaster?” Silver asked. Ben laughed quietly taking a sip of rum looking over his shoulder at the man who was the cause of his swollen mouth. “That, is the Quartermaster. He was supposed to stay sober enough to speak with you about joining the Walrus. And our Captain is attending to personal business and will meet with you tomorrow depending on whether or not Billy likes you.” </p>
<p>“And so you’re taking the initiative?” Silver asked a look of confusion on his face. “I’m Billy’s husband, a direct extension of him. If I say you’re alright, and give that information to Billy he can pass it along to the Captain. Whether or not he actually speaks to you. The Captain knows this, he trusts us. I may not always have his ear, but I have Billy’s.” Silver nodded watching the other man who was drinking deeply before he sighed and looked at him for a moment then smiled. “You’re pretty, Hornigold was right about that you didn’t use it to try and weasel your way in. That's good and bad if you have an asset you should use it. Jack said you were clever and he apologises on behalf of Anne for tossing you out the window. That was a simple test of mettle to see if you’d actually get up and try again. Teach said you stayed in his presence for a full five minutes trying to talk your way into his good graces before you retreated. Means that you’ve got balls. Ned said you didn’t flinch when he tossed a knife at you but you did run. I don’t blame you. The man is crazy. And Charles. Well, he says you need to learn to take a joke.” </p>
<p>“So...I was being tested? This entire time has been a test?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Of sorts. When a crew is recruiting, the other crews haze the applicant. So what you just did was pass a very extensive application to see if you’re worthy of joining a crew. The Quartermaster is the final test.” </p>
<p>“And?” Silver asked, his brows rising expectantly. Ben huffed a laugh looking directly at Silver with a grin. “Be at the docks, noon tomorrow and you’ll meet our Captain. He’ll let you know then,” Ben said and stood up. “Keep the bottle, I’ll hopefully see you tomorrow as a brother,” he said before turning to head towards Billy standing behind him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. It wasn’t long before he was pulled around to perch on the man’s knee. </p>
<p>Needless to say when he met James Flint the next day at the docks he was welcomed to the Walrus. Though rather coldly. He had expected it. What he hadn’t expected was that within a few months, after the retrieval of the Urca gold that he would be sharing the Captain’s bed. Now here he was, a year later. And what a fucking year it had been. Since it’s retrieval, the British had taken over the island forcing people to either turn to them, or be exiled from the island. The Urca gold had been split among the loyal pirate captains. Flint. Teach. Rackham. Low. and Vane. And together they all sailed towards a new home, a temporary home so that they could regroup and figure out a way to take Nassau again. </p>
<p>“The others want to create an armada out of Tortuga. Take Nassau back that way, but I can’t see many crews wanting to help us in our endeavor. They didn’t go to Nassau for a reason.” </p>
<p>“Too legitimate right?” Flint hummed in response. John leaned up on an elbow, head resting in the palm of his hand, his fingers trailing further down Flint’s body, his eyes following the trail. Laying in silence, Flint relaxed further into the pillows letting his lover's touch lull him and his thoughts. “I heard a rumor. A while back, more like a fairy tale of a hidden pirate cove somewhere. You don’t know where it is unless you’ve been there. The course is nearly uncharted, supposed to be perilous. Ships who go to find it are never seen or heard from again.” </p>
<p>“Blood Bath Bay, I’ve heard the stories too,” Flint said a small appreciative sound when John laid his palm flat to rub against his body slowly. “Said to be run by a council of pirate captains all over the world. A true pirate paradise. Too much rumor, not enough fact.” He opened his eyes looking at John meeting sea blue eyes. One of us brows arched at John’s face. “John, you’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking.” </p>
<p>“It’s a thought-” Flint his finger to John's lips making the man quiet. He moved his hand when he knew John wasn't going to speak again and relaxed again. </p>
<p>“We are not chasing fairy tales, John,” Flint said firmly but his voice remained low, not wanting to break their peace. </p>
<p>“I’m not saying we do, not at all. I’m saying that in all of Tortuga. There might be a way to find it. If we do-” </p>
<p>“Stop,” James sighed, finally sitting up from their bed throwing his legs over the side. He loved John, not that he ever really said it. But the man was constantly driven by flights of fancy. Fairy tales. Pure fantasy. He jumps at opprotunity to seek adventure without first examining facts. He supposed that's what kept James young, and making him a little more 'fun' as John put it. But James kept his wilder lover grounded made him face reality. Keeps him from dying, most cases. They work well together, but they are absolutely co-dependent on each other. </p>
<p>“If we do,” John said again, firmly sitting up.  “Then we can get an army that no one has ever seen the likes of before. We can have more guns, more men, then the entire British Empire. They’ll be destroyed, and scared enough that any survivors will have to go back to the King and tell him to not touch Nassau ever again. Or any pirate cove. Our brothers can be free.” He moved behind Flint sliding his hand down his back looking at his profile in the lantern light. He reached to touch along his jaw turning his lover to face him. “We can be free, James. That has always been the end game. Right? A free world where free men can live without fear of the crown.” </p>
<p>Flint looked at his lover for a long moment. Mouth still set, brow still furrowed. There he goes, silver tongued John. Trying to make a point where there was none to be made. Acting out a fantasy in his head. Dreaming bigger than reality. He fell in love with this man for a reason. Wasn't just that soft curly hair, or those ocean eyes. It was the fact that John always had an angle, always had something to say, but there were times he wished John would just shut up for five minutes and see fact. This was one of those times. They sat like that before Flint let out a sigh taking Silver’s hand pressing a kiss to it. </p>
<p>“We can have a free world, John. But we can’t go chasing fairies to find it.” He said quietly. “I need you to trust me on this.” He said. Magic words, <em>I need you to trust me.</em><span> He always uses them, and they never fail to bring Silver down from whatever cloud he was on. "I promise, we'll free ourselves and our home, our world. But we need to do it right." Flint said kissing his hand again and held it to his cheek looking into his eyes, part of him pleading with his lover to see reason to see the facts. </span>Silver sighed softly then smiled nodding. </p>
<p>“I always have, always will.” He said quietly. He leaned forward bumping their noses and foreheads together delicately. Flint leaned back, exhaling slowly and quietly. Their eyes closed and Silver placed his lips to Flint’s pulling him back to the bed and between his thighs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>